Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-volatile memory or EPROM device with a ramped tunnel dielectric layer, a memory array containing such a non-volatile memory device, a method of making such a non-volatile memory, a method of programming such non-volatile memory or and a method of reading such a programmed non-volatile memory device.